


Resident Enis: Family Ties

by the_angst_alchemist



Series: Resident Enis: Untold Stories [4]
Category: Random Encounters: Resident Enis (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical, Enis had a sucky past, Enis's past, Episode 5 fic, Everybody Lives, I!! WANT!! MORE!! RE!!, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of Mark/Enis pining on Enis's end, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, OC related to main character, Oh look it's multichaptered, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, There's a messed up romance too, To tell you the truth I've been planning this one for ages, Violence, but with the matter this episode is going over..., sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: After a brief kiss with Mark, Enis isn't sure what to believe. They arrive at the summer home of Enis's werewolf friend, but what they find is anything but the friend he wanted.Enis wanted to relax and figure out more about what Mark thought, not be in a fit of panic every minute he saw that old face.





	1. Enis

Enis hadn't been far from the mansion since when he had just been turned. This whole adventuring thing still felt new to him, but with Mark and Dodger by his side, he was starting to feel as if he were at home once again. Home could change, he decided silently, looking up at the moon above them. It was almost a new moon, luckily-- His werewolf friend wouldn't be much of a jerk at all. He always started to eye humans around the full moon, and attack on the night of, but Enis didn't mind-- Richard had saved his life, and he had saved Richard's life in return. They still had plenty of bonding left to do.  
He knew he was the only one awake. They entrusted him with the sole night duty after realizing his ability to see in the dark versus Mark's irritated squint and Dodger's wide-eyed staring. Besides, compared to them he didn't need to sleep at all. Just a few moments of closing his eyes, and--  
Enis awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. He clambered to his feet, and Dodger grinned. "You're lucky it wasn't Mark," she joked. Enis only smiled thankfully. She seemed callous, but she did truly care, and that's what he liked about her.  
Mark, on the other hand, still was an enigma to him. He was so shut-off to Enis, and it was easy to see why-- Anyone would hate a species born to hurt them, especially if that was the creature to kill their family. And yet they had--  
Enis shook his head. That wasn't something he needed to think about. First on their to-do list was to eat breakfast, then to go to that summer home at last. He couldn't wait to see Richard again. He only dreamed of finding new book recommendations there, seeing as Richard's collection was rather excellently kept.  
"So we've got two cans of food left," Dodger stated as she pulled out their options. "Moldy cheese soup or mystery meatloaf mush. Any preference?"  
"I'm for the soup."  
"Oh. Right. Vegan vampire. You really should go hunting or whatever soon, right? I mean. It's probably a good idea for you to get some blood, not from us."  
Enis nodded after a moment of hesitation, and Dodger smiled. "Just go ahead. I'll make sure we stay here until you come back, okay?"  
He smiled after another pause. "Thanks, Dodger. I'll be right back."  
And before Dodger could even blink, Enis was running.  
The wind in his hair, the feeling of ground rushing beneath his feet-- He hadn't felt that for long enough. There were plenty of drawbacks to being a vampire, but the speed boost was not one of them. It was almost refreshing to finally run like that.  
And yet it eventually came to an end, leaving him standing next to Mark and Dodger, a smile back on his face and his teeth stained slightly red.  
Mark didn't even look at Enis. He hadn't since the last time they had stopped. Enis didn't blame him-- He didn't know what to do either.  
It was hard to understand why any of their relationship was complicated, except there was something that got at him.  
Mark had kissed him, and they had sat under the stars together, yet Mark still tried to kill Enis... His everything was almost scary, as he couldn't decide whether or not to kill Enis. And yet each day his attempts grew more sparse, more rare. If he even attempted at all.  
He almost never did.  
Enis wondered if Mark had a reason to attempt to kill him or just because he was a vampire.  
Knowing Mark, it was probably the former. He had tried to show him again and again that he was more than a monster. More... More human. Enis didn't want to be considered inhuman, but did he have a choice? The others saw him as just a vampire. Even the thought made him suck to his stomach.  
Sick of one thing, one thing he couldn't talk about.  
He couldn't tell them. Mark still hadn't mentioned Katy again, but he wouldn't be surprised if there was something he was missing.  
Mark picked up his stuff, carrying it all again. "Let's go. We don't have time for wasting. That summer house is close, yeah?" He asked, coldly. Enis nearly jumped.  
_He's talking to me again!_  
"Yep, almost there. Just a few more miles."  
"Good," Dodger mumbled. "No offense, but it's hard to sleep on the ground."  
Enis nodded. "Let's go!"  
Mark huffed, and Dodger packed, but they started to head out together once again.  
The door was open when they arrived, the night still not fallen around them. Enis felt uneasy, but he forced himself to not doubt it. After all, it was just one thing-- Richard could be out, or just on a walk, or--"  
"Weapons at the ready," Mark muttered, holding up his machete. He shoved a stake into Enis's hands, and started in, his eyes steely cold. As if he didn't have a fear in the world.  
Dodger followed quickly after him, and Enis reluctantly followed, holding the stake as far away from himself as he could.  
"Oh, visitors?" A voice asked, and Enis froze.  
"That's not Ri--"  
"Humans, right? I can't fight off many more monsters, it's getting SO tiring..." The same voice continued, and a man strode towards them from a hallway.  
A sly smirk was plastered on his face, one that said "I know something you don't, and you'll never know what it is." His tossled brown hair seemed out of place in a way that Enis couldn't place, but most annoying were his clothes. He wore an outfit akin to that of a private school student, but his shirt was half unbuttoned and his pants had been raggedly slashed at the knees.  
Something about him felt manufactured. Like he was something that could be seen in your mind, but nowhere else.  
And Enis couldn't help but feel as though he were lying to them.  
"Another human?" Dodger asked. Mark seemed shell-shocked almost, unable to move or talk. His jaw hung open, and his machete hung at his side. "You're actually human?!"  
"Well, of course I am, darling. Mordred Hunter, at your service."  
"I'm Dodger Leigh; this is Mark Fischbach, and that's Enis.... Uh... Who knows. But he's a vampire, and if you can't deal with that, then we're kicking you out."'  
There was a pause as the new guy connected eyes with Enis. Something made him want to run and hide in those snakelike eyes, but the others didn't see it like he did.  
Why didn't they see it?  
"Enis, hm? A vampire? Well... Enis, I hope you don't mind if I set up a few ground rules. No hurting anyone while you're here. No lying to us about your activities. And... Ah... How about I say no using your powers? Actually, those rules sound good for everyone. Mark, Dodger, I'm certain you'll find these rules agreeable?"  
"Y.... Yeah," Mark finally stammered out, shaking his head in order to focus on anything. Enis raised an eyebrow, confusion crossing his face, but not even Dodger paid him any heed.  
"Sounds good to me, Mordred."  
"I object," Enis tried to say, but his voice was overruled by Mordred's silky tones.  
"Good to hear that we're in agreement. Mind if I see you to your rooms?"  
"Not at all," Dodger replied with a grin. Mark shook his head.  
Only Enis stayed behind, watching his friends tailing someone new just like that.  
Something was wrong about Mordred.  
The  name, the look, the way he acted.... Everything.  
He couldn't be real.  
Enis didn't want to admit it, but for the first time in his vampire life, he wished a man to feel pain. He didn't want to harm him, but he wanted for Mordred to feel what he was going to bring.  
He knew deep down that Mordred meant him ill. He couldn't point out why, but everything about him...  
"Ah, Enis," Mordred drawled, wrapping an arm around the shorter, smaller, nervous vampire. "Just who I wanted to see."  
"Who are you?" Enis replied, forcing himself to act natural. "What are you planning?"  
Mordred only laughed. "I'm Mordred Hunter, of course. And all I'm planning is to give these two the time of their lives. I'll be right by their side until they're gone, and I'll stay by them until they leave."  
And as Enis threw him off and nearly stormed off, he could have sworn that Mordred licked his lips.  
  
Each day gave Enis nothing but more inhibitions as Mordred and Mark grew even closer. Too close for comfort, even.  
He didn't like it one bit, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was about Mordred that made him want to run, or hide, or grab onto Mark and Dodger.  
That wasn't an option.  
None of them were options.  
He couldn't fight back against the apprehensions that always snatched him. The worries about Mordred never faded as he tried to latch onto the others and tell them his fears. Yet every day, every single day, Mark and Mordred were growing closer.  
And Dodger didn't even seem to care about her ship being torn apart.  
She too seemed happy when Mordred was around, even if she and Mark acted... somewhat different around him.  
Mordred had that air about him, it seemed. Something that changed people.  
And Enis knew it wasn't right.  
It was supposed to be another day, but Enis stopped Dodger before she could return to the main room.  
"Dodger," he said, grabbing onto her. Dodger turned to face him.  
"What?"  
"I don't think Mordred's being honest with us, okay? I think he's trying to--"  
"Enis, come on. He's not a bad guy; he's just trying to keep safe here..."  
"But--"  
"And besides, that'd be breaking the rules he set up. It's not like there's any reason to..."  
Enis sighed, and let go. "Okay. Alright." As Dodger walked off, Enis turned around to see a flicker of movement and a flap of white fabric. Mordred had been eavesdropping. He knew what Enis thought.  
In just a week, Enis had made an enemy, Mark had fallen in love again, and Dodger had stopped listening.  
Just Enis's rotten luck.  
  
The day passed without incident, though he felt as though someone was stalking his every move, following his schedule. He didn't change it one bit, sitting away from the group to play his kazoo as usual. An exercise to calm himself, mostly. He hadn't been calm since the instant Mordred had appeared in their lives.  
After all. Calm was like water, and Mordred was a blazing hot sun, evaporating any of it with his burning gaze.  
And Enis was terrified.  
  
Enis woke up that night to the sound of a feminine shrieking. He rushed into the hallway and into Dodger's room, crashing into her as she tried to find the source as well. Enis yelped, falling back, but Mark had already arrived on the scene to help.  
"My neck, my neck!" Mordred cried out as Enis and Dodger arrived.  
"Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm here, Mor. It's Mark." Mark ran a hand through Mordred's hair gently, holding him close.  
Enis's throat clutched up. He didn't want to watch, but he needed answers.  
"My neck, it's been bit--"  
"What?"  
"A vampire... Enis..? You'd never hurt me, right...?" Mordred looked up at Enis, lowered a hand from his neck to reveal twin bite marks. Enis backed off.  
_No. No. I wouldn't hurt anyone. I just..._  
"He's done it to others, Mordred. People he was much closer to..." Mark added, turning on Enis. Dodger stood by his side.  
"And besides. You said you didn't trust him... what, are you jealous of him and Mark?"  
"N-no, I--!"  
"I thought you really were going to follow rules. I guess that I should never trust a monster like you." Mordred managed through tears.  
Enis fled before the others could even try to hurt him. There wasn't time. There wasn't anything but fear.  
Not even Mark and Dodger were by his side on this one.


	2. Mordred

Laughter filled the air around the summer home, but Enis knew it was just the three of them-- Mordred, Mark, and Dodger. It was almost as if they were trying to at a hundred times happier than they actually were.   
Already, they had replaced him, like he didn't even matter. He sat down in the grass, using a fraction of the roof as his comfort from the rain. A small voice from somewhere else taunted him.  
"Ahaha... Hello, Enis."   
Enis turned his head, almost crying as he looked up to see the same horrible face. Mordred, sneering down at him. Enis sighed, and turned away. "Hello, Mordred..." He mumbled. "What do you want? I know it wasn't me. I know I didn't bite you. So why'd you--"  
"You're the one who Mark likes, yeah?" Mordred asked, his voice shifting from the proper voice he had been using to a gruff taunt. Enis flinched at the sound.  
"No. That's you. Haven't you seen?"  
Mordred laughed, and grabbed Enis's arm, pulling on him, yanking the arm out of its socket as he walked, making Enis jog slightly to keep up. His fingers dug into Enis's arm like claws. He winced, and tried to drag his arm away, only leaving a trail of blood from his arm from Mordred's fingers.   
Mordred threw him to the ground, and stood over him, chuckling at Enis's misfortune.   
"You always were the dull one, Enis," he said, shaking his head. "You never did have an intelligent bone in your body, and it seems you don't have a spine either in that useless hunk of body you have..." He grinned. "I'll enjoy ripping you to shreds."  
"Wh-what?" He asked, scuttling backwards.  
"You think I'd forget the cousin who always thought himself better than every part of the family business? I'd never forget a face like yours, Enis. You're the reason that I lost my claim to the family business-- He would've taught me if you didn't exist. And he would have if you hadn't killed--"  
"Mordred-- Aunt Morgan's son--"  
"Oh, good, you remember. Your tiny brain has enough nerves to put together such a simple memory." Mordred grinned. "And what's this I've heard about what happened to little Enis? Thrown out into the cold after getting himself turned into a vampire?"  
"No," Enis mumbled. "Father told me to take on one after he'd paid her to turn me."  
Mordred threw back his head in laughter, then glared down at his old cousin, who felt just like the little kid he once was again.  
The laughing boy with a baby sister.  
The boy made to be precisely what his father told him. Who had so little free time in between the attempts to continue a family business he thought of as wrong from the instant he had seen what had happened to the unlucky ones.  
The boy who rebelled in little ways, letting himself dance with the guards and try to save the vampires he could.  
The boy hit umpteen times out of his father's rage and how he refused to let his little sister get hurt.  
And every time when his cousin had taunted him and hit him, and his father had told him it was just part of growing up in that household.  
Yet that was hundreds of years ago, that was in the past, how was Mordred even alive?  
"You're alive... how?" Enis asked, his voice faltering slightly. Mordred grinned.  
"You can guess, I'm certain. Consult that book of yours."  
"...You're not human, are you?" Enis asked, trying to figure it out.  
"Wow, as if that wasn't the most obvious thing to anyone other than those dumb*sses you travel with. Mark and Dodger? Well, at least one of them is obvious-- He's MY mark now, and she's not dodged anything but the truth."  
"So what are you?"  
"Some might call me a demon. I prefer the specific term... adflixit."   
Enis paused.  
"What, you didn't recall Latin lessons? Tsk tsk. Incubus."  
Enis paused. "A... A sex demon?"  
"Of course. What are you, an idiot? It's like you didn't get any more intelligent since last time we met..." Mordred grabbed Enis's arm. "Let me put this a way you'll understand. You always did like music, correct?"  
"Yes, but--"  
Mordred snapped his fingers, and a quick tune started up behind him.  
Enis sighed. "When do I get the ability to start up a song like that...?"

"You and I, we're the same.  
Different players at the same game.  
Ne'er gonna win,  
Unless you fall to sin.

Not like you, I found the way  
I don't fall or lose anyway.  
You're the loser you always were,  
Why're you trying anymore?"

Mordred threw a sudden punch, and Enis rolled to the side to duck away from it as he jumped to his feet.

"So that's why you did that!  
You didn't want a rat?  
Now I'll fight you, come back for more!  
'Cause I might be undead, but there's more in store!"

Mordred grinned. "Ah, a song battle? I'd win any day."  
"Try me," Enis snarled. His humanity was drained, his cautiousness thrown to the wind as he tried to fight back against the one thing holding him back from his friends.  
Mordred was playing him like a fiddle, but Enis didn't even notice the maliciousness in his grin or the sound of laughter in his voice.

"Let them go from your spell, Mordred!  
Once you do, then they'll make you dead!"  
"You think your friends could kill me, kid?  
H*ll, I can't wait 'til I get rid--"

"You'll never take my friends from my side!"  
"Just try me, Enis. You've already died."

The pair of them drew apart, circling as the music played. Mordred grinned.

"You see my crown? I am their king,  
All they'll do now is worshipping!  
You'll never reach the rank of me,  
And by their side you'll NEVER be!

Don't mess with me, cousin dear.   
Or one day you'll lose all you hold near!"

Enis backed away, his fear evident. His was losing his energy to fight.  
 ** _MARK._**  
He had to fight for Mark, for Dodger, for--  
Enis turned and ran for the summer house, not even daring to look back


	3. Mark

Enis hammered on the door, and a reluctant Mark opened the door. He crossed his arms, but Enis just kept running, pushing him back. "Please, just--" He begged, and grabbed onto Mark, who glared back at him.  
Mordred rushed through the door. "Where is he!" He shouted, glancing around. "Where is Enis?!"  
"Woah, hey, calm down, it's--"  
"Where is that no-good cousin?!" He snarled.   
Everything froze as Enis let out a breath.   
"Oh, thank goodness.. I was worried they wouldn't believe me... But if you told them..." He smiled slightly, letting go. "I'm really sorry, Mark... Dodger... I didn't want to act like this, but..."  
"No need to apologize, Enis," Dodger replied. "This is your cousin?"  
"An incubus. Using you guys for his own gain. If you look, you'll see the bite marks are already gone-- They're makeup." Enis added, crossing his arms as his eyes blazed with anger.  
Mordred winced.  
"S-so, Enis-- What happened to Katherine?" He demanded, trying to get Enis to stop.  
Mark looked between them, confused, and Mordred stepped towards Enis in an attempt to tear his throat out at last. But instead of reaching Enis, he met with another face right in front of him.  
Dodger.  
"So. An incubus, huh? I thought incubi tried to seduce girls."  
Mordred laughed.  
"I know a lost cause when I see one. You're not into me at all. And I know I shouldn't try to take something so obviously not mine. Now, Mark here... He's still under my th--"  
He stopped short when Dodger tried to whack him upside the head, followed by another attempt. Mordred lunged at her, but fell into Mark instead.  
"Dodged ya!" She grinned. Mordred swallowed, and looked up to see Mark, whose eyes were slowly hardening towards him.  
"No, no, Mark, babe, c'mon--"  
"You... You were... YOU F*CKER!" Mark yelled, and grabbed his machete from by the wall. Mordred yelled, but Mark didn't listen, chasing after him until he ran off. Mark stopped, watching him go with a grin on his face. "Serves that b*stard right."  
"...You...?" Enis started, but Mark turned to him, grabbing him.   
"I don't know WHAT I liked about him. Something's off--"  
"He was an incubus, and he put a spell on you to make you and Dodger like him, but it didn't work on me because 1, he's my cousin, and 2, I'm a vampire." Enis interrupted. "So don't worry about it. I don't blame you at all."  
"Enis, what happened?"  
"Well... For a change, I think I saved you." He grinned, and pulled out the kazoo. "This calls for a victory fanf--"  
"NO!" chorused Mark and Dodger. Enis sighed, and drooped slightly, until Mark cracked a smile.  
"Go ahead. It's more normal than all the rest of the sh*t going on here anymore..."  
Dodger rolled her eyes. "Just go kiss already, geez... It's obvious you're going to..."  
"I--" Enis started, looking at Mark, but Mark was looking away, his face red. He put a hand on Mark's shoulder. "Mark, I don't mean to force you into anything, but... Do you mind if I...?"  
Mark smiled slightly. "...Sure. Go ahead."  
Dodger walked off to shut the door, allowing the two a quick moment of privacy. One they seized for another quick kiss.  
"I love you," Enis mumbled.   
Mark didn't reply, just gave him a grin and passed over the machete. "I'll go look for some supplies."  
Just as if it hadn't happened, except for the fact that Enis held Mark's favorite weapon.  
Dodger grinned, and gave him a thumbs up. "Nice one, Enis."  
"Wha--"  
"Just don't treat him wrong, got it?"  
"I... I promise, Dodger!"  
"Good." She smiled, walking off, leaving Enis to stand confused.  
Mordred was gone, at least for now.  
Lucky for Enis. at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Mordred needs to not.


End file.
